Puppy Love
by bucktooth22
Summary: Cecil and Carlos get a puppy. oneshot Cecilos
Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to Night Vale

Cecil stepped into the bathroom sighing. Well it was probably him that sighed as he felt like a sigh was warranted after his long day but it could also have been the house sighing or both him and the house sighing in unison. It had been a long day, and he was ready for a nice hot shower to steam away his worries. He began taking off his clothes, dropping them crumpled unceremoniously on the floor. He turned on the water, enjoying the sound of each drop falling into the void. He pulled aside the curtain was about to step inside when he noticed the cover on the drain was askew. Well more missing than askew.

Wondering what had happened to make his house feel so ill; Cecil hurried to wrap himself in a towel and go find Carlos. The faceless old woman was clearly not the culprit of this misdeed as she would have left some dead animal sticking out of the drain pipe so they would know how much she cared.

This seemed to be much closer to when Diane said her house caught a cold and that the shower kept coughing up things and the temperature would fluctuate between hot and cold wildly.

"Carlos!" Cecil called as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Cecil." Carlos said with that perfect smile. His hair did that perfect flop as perfect Carlos turned to address his boyfriend.

"Have you noticed anything wrong in the bathroom?" Cecil asked, wondering when a house might begin showing symptoms.

"Oh yeah, sorry, that's probably from this little guy." Perfect Carlos said nodding to the sink where Carlos's perfect hands were buried in water and soap bubbles. Warily Cecil approached. He loved Carlos dearly, but the scientist still had little understanding of things in Night Vale, and therefore sometimes had trouble gauging danger.

For example, he was known to show fear when Koshek meowed, which was adorable and just too cute. And he had once brought a doll home to give to Janice, unknowingly releasing horrors unmentionable in human company that ended up with Carlos's house needing to be filled entirely with blood. Everyone knows the only way to kill a doll after its been brought into ones home is to drown it with blood. And so, Cecil was wary as he approached the sink.

And from the bubbles emerged a face. The face of a small black dog with blue spikes protruding from its face like pincers. And it yipped and its tongue lolled out of its mouth and its tail began wagging splashing water every direction.

"You tried to give a dog a shower?" Cecil asked looking at Carlos with a smile. Everyone knows dogs hate showers.

"No he climbed out of the drain pipe when I was taking a shower." Carlos said smiling. Understanding dawned on Cecil's features.

When one thinks of adopting a pet, perhaps from a rescue organization, usually while in the shower, the house sends out a whistle audible to dogs that come to the house. The one that can show up in the spot the idea was thought first becomes the owner of the people living in the house.

And Cecil had been thinking, probably the house thinking in Cecil's head while he was in the shower, that he would very much like a pet to live with them. While Koshek was the cutest cat in the entire world he could only stay in one spot hovering in the men's bathroom. And it would be nice to have something at home to come home to that wasn't a scientist.

"I thought you'd like him." Carlos said as he rinsed the dog off, the bubbles clearing away to reveal a second head. The second head had blue horns instead of pincers. He was undeniably cute. And as they were panting in unison Cecil noticed a bit of red on their teeth. "He had blood and a bit of rust on him. So I gave him a bath, but he's clean now." Carlos said as the dog leapt from the sink and onto the floor, shaking his black fur covered body and sending water everywhere. Cecil laughed and pulled the towel off his waist and began drying the dog off.

"I love him!" Cecil squealed as the dogs' heads both licked his face. "What should his name be?"

"How about Han." Carlos said pointing at the horned head. "And Chewie." Pointing at the one with pincers. Cecil laughed as he finished drying the wiggling puppy off.

"We'll need to buy dog food and stuff." Cecil said as he stood, still naked.

"I'll do that while you shower." Carlos said blushing and looking at the dog that was trotting around Cecil's house.

"Thanks babe." Cecil said as he went to the bathroom. He pried the metal lid for the drain out of the wall where it had been a projectile shot up when the dog emerged. The drain was smaller than the size of a fist and the dog was too big to fit but Cecil figured it would have many surprising talents if it had been the first to arrive after the house's summons. Dogs can be very cut throat when it comes to claiming a family. But Han and Chewie were cute enough to overlook the body count he surely left.

"That horrible nasty dog ate the dead cat I left on your pillow." The faceless old woman whispered into Cecil's ear before setting his clothes on fire. It seemed things were back to normal.


End file.
